


Jealous Little Dwarf

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by vera333 : Prompt: Hey!! Can I request an imagine with fili were he gets jalouse because some random guy is flirting with the reader? (Like a possessive and hot fili?) thanks ! <3
Relationships: Fili & Reader, Fíli & You, Fíli/Reader, Fíli/You
Series: Tolkienverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 13





	Jealous Little Dwarf

Gandalf had led you and the Company to Rivendell. Thorin was very upset by this, but he had no choice. Apparently, Lord Elrond was the only one who could decode the ruins on the map. You had always thought that Thorin was being a bit too stubborn. You needed help and Lord Elrond was the only one to provide it. 

As Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Lord Elrond went to decode the ruins, you and the rest of The Company said behind to eat “proper” food. The “green food” that they gave you was unsatisfying to your dwarf appetite. You leaned on your love, Fili’s shoulder and watched in amusement as Bofur threw Bombur food. You laughed as Bombur fell to the ground and crushed the table he was sitting on. 

You stood up and looked upon your surroundings. Although you won’t admit it to The Company, you thought Rivendell was absolutely breathtaking. As you observed your surroundings, an idea popped into your head. You wanted to explore this land since you’ll only be here for a day. You began to walk away from The Company. 

Fili watched as you began to walk off. He stood up and caught up with you before you left, “Is everything alright amrâlimê?”

“Yes, I just want to explore a little bit before we leave.”

Fili held on your wrist, “I don’t think you should. Thorin would be upset if he sees-”

“Thorin isn’t here right now.” You smirked as you yanked your wrist from his grasp. Before he had anything else to say, you wondered into the night. The moon was shining on the pillars and buildings making the illusion that they were glowing. It was a beautiful sight. You then came across a beautiful garden. There were flowers of many shapes and colors. They all looked so beautiful.

“Lovely” you hear a male voice behind you. You turn around to see an elf standing a couple feet from you.

“Oh…uh. Yes, the flowers are lovely.” You reply nervously

He walks towards you, “I wasn’t talking about the flowers.” Your eyes widen in shock. He chuckles, “You’re surprised by my compliment.”

“Well…yes. Dwarves and elves detest each other.”

“Not all elves detest dwarves. I happen to find the one in front of me very appealing.”

You start to blush, “Thank you." 

"Now why is a beautiful dwarrowdam, like yourself, wandering Rivendell alone at night?”

The elf looks at you expectantly, “I-I just wanted to explore. I came about these flowers. I just wanted to admire them.”

The elf picks out a flower from behind you and puts it into your hair, “That doesn’t answer as to why you’re alone." 

Meanwhile…

As soon as you were out of sight, Fili regretted letting you go alone. What if some elf tried to harm you? No, that won’t do. So Fili began to follow you closely and carefully. He then stopped in his tracks and watched you admire the flowers. They looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as you did. The moonlight hit you perfectly and you looked like a goddess. He was about to approach you, until he saw an elf appear. He felt his coat for his dagger, but then he remembered he left it with Kili. He cursed to himself.  
Fili crept closer to you and the elf. He was in earshot and could hear your conversation.

"Now why is a beautiful dwarrowdam, like yourself, wandering Rivendell alone at night?”

Did he just call her beautiful? What is this elf playing at? Fili watched as the elf put a flower in your hair.

“That doesn’t answer as to why you’re alone.” The elf began to lean towards you.

That’s it! “She’s not alone!” Fili emerged from his hiding place. He placed his arm around your waist and kissed you hard on the mouth, “I told you to wait for me. I thought some elf was going to hurt you, amrâlimê.” Fili glared at the elf, whose expression was mixed with confusion and amusement. 

“Trust me, dwarf, I wasn’t going to hurt her.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, elf.” They glared at each other and you could feel the awkward tension.

“Um…well it was a pleasure speaking with you.” You dragged Fili away and started to walk back to The Company. He then stopped you. He held your face between his hands and kissed you passionately.

In between kisses he said in a deep voice, “You. Are. Mine.”

You chuckled at his obvious jealously, “And you are mine. My jealous little dwarf.”


End file.
